1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet ejecting device.
2. Related Art
When forming an image on a recording medium by ejecting droplets from nozzles of a droplet ejecting head, there are cases in which minute droplets that are unnecessary are generated. These minute droplets do not land on the recording medium and become fog-like (a mist), and are recovered by a mist recovery unit (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-276381).